Forgotten Memories
by bakuralover
Summary: Bakura meets someone from his past. I'm not good at summeries, please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Forgotten Memories

"Looks like I win!" Yami Yugi said, giving his opponent his trademark smirk. Yami had beaten another obstacle in his quest to figure out his past. "Now I will have won your most valuable card and, my sixth and final, locator card!'

"Yeah Yug!" Joey cheered, running over to Yami's side. "Only one more locator card and we can go to the finals."

"My best friend won, I know he would win. And our friendship was what did it! YEAH FRIENDSHIP!" Screamed the evil braindead – I mean – Te`a. She ran over to Yami and jumped up, hugging him around the neck. 

"Te`a!" was the cry torn from Yami's throat. "I have told many times, NEVER hug me, touch me, or…"

"Say anything that has to even remotely do with friends." Te`a replied sadly. 'Yami, I will get for all of the pain you put me through. I will repay you for all of your … gratitude.' Te`a almost spat that last word out loud. 

"Excuse me," a small voice came from behind the three. " But are you Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou?"

"Uh, Yeah!" Joey exclaimed, obviously excited about someone knowing who he was. "You must know me cause I finished second in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament!"

"That's right," said the girl in a timid voice. "And Yugi won first place after beating you, Mai Valentine, and Maxamillion Pegasus."

"You sound like you know a lot about the Duelist Kingdom," Yami said, sounding impressed. Just then, his millennium puzzle gave a slight glow, and the former pharaoh's alter ego emerged from his soul room. 

The girl looked somewhat taken aback. "Who-who are you?!"

"I'm Yugi Motou," the small boy extended his hand towards the girl. "It's nice to meet you, um…"

"I'm sorry, my name is Caro," she shook Yugi's hand. "And if you are Yugi, who was just here?"

Yugi got a phased-out look on his face, he was talking to his yami /Yami, why did you call me?/

//This girl Caro knows you're not me! But how, not even Joey noticed the change before we told them.//

/Should we tell her about the puzzle?/

//No!// Yami sounded a little alarmed. //She could be wording for Marik, we don't know anything about her!//

/If she were working for Marik, wouldn't she be completely psycho? And she would want to banish us to the shadow realm. I think we can trust her./

Yami smiled. //You would thing that, little light. Do what you thing you should.// With that, Yami retreated to his soul room to leave his hikari to his own thoughts.

Coming back to reality, Yugi found Caro just staring at him with her head tilted a little to the side. "Are you back to the real world now, Yugi?"

"Uh," he grinned sheepishly, looking at the girl. Desperate to change the subject, Yugi inquired, "You now a lot about Duelist Kingdom, do you duel?"

Pulling a deck from her pocket, she answered, "of course I duel, why else would I be in Battle City? I heard you and Joey entered and, since I have six locator cards, I thought I'd try and meet the game king!"

"Well it's really nice meeting you, do you want to come to the finals together?" Yugi was very grateful to be off the topic of his yami.

"Gomen, I can't-" Caro started, but was cut off by HER.

"But you should be our FRIEND!" Te`a screamed, making Caro jump.

"Please, never do that again," Caro said, trying very hard not to pound the other girl's head in. "Yugi, I'm sorry I can't stay-" Caro was cut off again, but this time it wasn't the little, braindead friendship girl.   
A tall boy of about 15 ran up the small group. "Hi Yugi! Who's your friend?" The boy eyed the tall girl. Her eyes were as bright as a gem, and they were the color of sapphires. Her hair was dirty blond, and reached just a few inches shy of her slim waist. 

"Hello Ryou!" Yugi greeted his friend. "This is Caro, she recognized us as the winners from Duelist Kingdom."

Being the polite boy he is, Ryou instantly introduced himself. Ryou reminded Caro of someone, but she couldn't remember whom. 

"Hey Ryou," Joey commented, not wanting to be left out. "Caro here plays duel monsters."

Joey, Yugi, Ryou, and Caro soon got into a discussion about the game they all had a passion for, completely leaving out Te`a. 'Sure Yugi, leave me out all you want now, but watch your back.' Te`a's small brain finally figured out how to get revenge for all of the torture Yami put her through. Acting quickly, Te`a grabbed all six of Yugi's locator cards, needed to find Yami's past. 'This is for all of the times you ditched me. All the times you made fun of me. For you not appreciating my friendship, and for not liking my friendship speeches.' Swiftly shoving the cards into her pocket, Te`a started to try getting into the conversation. 

"I'm very sorry, but I should go. My yami needs a few more locator cards before we can go to the finals," Ryou said, turning to leave. But before he could leave, Ryou felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Ryou. Do you mink if I join you?" Caro asked. She was wondering what Ryou meant when he said 'my yami,' and thought it shouldn't be to hard to get answers from the snow hared angel. 

"Hey!" Joey sulked. "You'll go with Ryou, but not with us?!"

"Um, sorry Joey, but I gad to go anyway," explained Caro. "And if I go with Ryou, I might get to see you again. So Ryou, can I come with?"

Ryou heard his yami's voice echoing through his head, and went to answer his call, seeming to space out just like Yugi had. \\No Ryou, we don't need a stupid girl coming with-\\

\What is it Yami, what's wrong?\ Ryou was concerned about his yami, bakura didn't normally block his thoughts from Ryou. He didn't usually have anything nice to say to his hikari, but he always left his end of their mind link open. 

Unknown to Ryou, his yami was thinking about his past in Ancient Egypt. "That Ra-Damned pharaoh might have forgotten his past, but I haven't," he mumbled to himself. 

Looking through Ryou's eye's, Bakura took another look at the girl. He immediately know she had Egyptian blood. Even with her fair, light skin that had never been tanned. Then Bakura saw her eyes. The blue eyes sparkled, dancing with life and contentment. This own eye's widened. "She has the same eye's as … no, it couldn't be, could it?"

\Yami, I won't invite her if you don't want me to.\ Ryou's thoughts intruded on his own

\\No! Ryou! Let her come, but I want to talk to her.\\

Ryou sighed mentally \Alright yami, but please don't be to mean to her, we just meet.\

"Yo, Ryou," a voice broke into his thoughts. "Hello, may I please come back to Earth, you know, your just like Yugi. What is it with you two, do you always space out like that? Does it have something to do with your yami's, that is what you called it, a yami?"

Ryou and Yugi just stared at Caro. "Wow, your good," said Yugi finally.

Ryou's eye's narrowed, "and yes, I would love it if you came with us-I mean-me."

Caro looked at Ryou quizzically then gave a small smile. "Good-bye Yugi, Joey, Te`a. hope I meet up with you again!"

"Bye!" they all cried after Ryou and Caro who had turned and started off. 

"So. Ryou," Caro started. "What is a yami?" 

Her question was very direct, and Ryou wasn't sure how to answer. His millennium ring quickly materialized over his shirt, giving off a dull glow. "I'm a yami," Bakura sneered, emerging from his ring. He cornered Caro in an alleyway. "I will answer your questions, just as soon as you answer one of mine."

Needless to say, Caro was very surprised. Her voice was a little shaky as she got up the courage to say, "You-your not Ryou, are you?!"

"My question first," Bakura snapped.

"Well hurry up then!" Caro, whose patience was wearing thin, started to get annoyed. She had no idea what was going on, all she knew was where Ryou had been his yami now stood. And he wasn't going to be easy to get answers from. 

"Have you ever stolen anything?"

Caro was startled to say the least. Sure, she had stolen plenty, but she wasn't about to admit it. Suddenly sounding very defensive, she whispered, "and what if I had? Why should you care?"

Bakura just smirked, "so you have, have you. Don't worry girl, I'm not about to tell anyone."

"Hey! I never said I did, and I never said I didn't," countered Caro, as she jumped up to sit on the end of a fire escape stairwell. 

"Don't worry, I knew you were a thief, and I'm not going to tell anyone. I was just making sure."

"Fine," Caro admitted. "I give up, I've stolen a few things in m life, so why should you care? And who are you?!"

"As you know, I'm not my weak counter-part, Ryou. Just call me Bakura, Yugi does." Bakura explained. 

"Yugi has a yami, doesn't he!"

"Of course he does. And if you were wondering, I'm a thief, too. A tomb robber if you please."

"Great!" Caro exclaimed, sarcastically. "My question now, what is a yami?!"

"**_I_**" Bakura emphasized the 'I'. "**_I _**am a spirit. A dark half. Ryou is my little light half."

"A spirit?!"

"Yes, from the ring, see if you recognize it." Bakura took off the millennium ring and handed it to Caro.

"Sure Bakura, you corner me in an alley, tell me you are a tomb robber from Ancient Egypt, and expect me to believe it and recognize this gold ring?!"

Bakura just gave Caro a half smile, "I see you do remember, Caroline."

"I don't know what you mean, and never call me that. My name is Caro!" she added loudly, clenching her fists. 

"Why do you hate the name so much, is it because the pharaoh called you that? Or some other reason?"

"Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh?! No, I don't know any pharaoh!" Caro was getting sick of Bakura's mind games. She lowered her head and answered, "I-I just don't like the name. That's all."

Bakura reached out and put his hand under the girl's chin. Lifting her head to reach his eye level, he asked one more question, "if you remember nothing at all, tell me what this is." Bakura was again indicating his millennium ring, which Caro still held.

"You told me, it's the millennium ring. It's the millennium ring. It's one of seven millennium items."

"Glad you remember," Bakura started, moving closer to Caro. "One thing though, I told you no such thing."

"But, you must have! How else could I've known?" Caro said a little shaky, as she backed up on the stairwell, only to run her back into the brick wall of the building behind her. 

"And you knew I was from Ancient Egypt." Bakura stated simply

"But-but, you must have told me!" Caro's panicked voice cut in.

Bakura paid little attention to her, except for the strong hand that still held her chin, keeping her head up. "If you don't remember, then how did you know he pharaoh's name?"

"Huh, didn't…you…say" Caro didn't finish the sentence as she found an answer. "I just mush have been so, uh, startled by this whole yami thing, I-I just gave out a name."

"But it was the pharaoh's name, pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh called you Caroline, that's why you gate the mane as you," Bakura explained.

Caro just looked at Bakura in awe. She finally spoke. "I-I don't understand, are you saying that-that I didn't like this pharaoh. You seem to know more about me than I do." Then Caro added, "that is, if you're not making all of this up on the spot."

Bakura's only response was to jump up onto the stairwell next to Caro. Bakura never once let go of her, but moved his hand from her chin to the hand resting in her lap.

Caro jumped, then relaxed. "I still don't understand what this all has to do with anything. And why me?" 

She still had more questions, this annoyed the spirit sitting beside her. "This is why," Bakura replied, moving closer to the nervous form by his side. He bent down and quickly kissed the top of her head. Caro didn't know what to make of her situation, and she just sat as still as she could. Bakura liked her tense reaction, and again kissed her. This time, Caro relaxed, enjoying the kiss. She shifted her weight and leaned her head on Bakura's shoulder. "That still doesn't answer my question," she pointed out. "But I wouldn't mind if you did it again." The kiss to Caro seemed very familiar, even though she had never shared a kiss with anyone else. 

Caro was abruptly brought out of her thoughts of the mysteriously familiar kiss when Bakura lifted her onto his lap. "Still haven't answered it, well what about this," he suggested. He pulled Caro closer to him. As she turned her head to look at him, he seized her lips with his own. Caro flinched slightly, but found she rather liked this kiss. Bakura broke the kiss as quickly as he had started it, and Caro smiled, "your right."

"Huh?"

"That does answer my question." Caro explained. She jumped off Bakura's lap to the ground, landing quietly. Bakura jumped down next to her. Taking her lips again, Bakura pulled Caro close to him. Caro leaned into the kiss, deepening it and warping her arms around the boy's waist. When they finally drew away from each other, Bakura said, "if you can remember Egypt half as well as you kiss, you have one hell of a memory!"

Caro just turned around, joy evident on her face, and leaned back onto Bakura. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, "Egypt was fun."

"That's all I get? Egypt was fun," Bakura joked. 

"Yup," Caro teased grinning. "It was very fun."

"What part?" Bakura questioned with a glint in his eye.

"Robbing tombs, shadow games, stealing, you," Caro listed. "And how history is only repeating itself. I was a servant of the pharaoh's, an orphan. I meet you and it all changed my life. My only friend told me I should be loyal, or I would be caught, and I wouldn't listen. She never told anyone. I would sneak out at night and rob tombs, the great pyramids, with you every time. Sometimes we would steal some food, because I never got much to eat. Now, I'm still and orphan, living on the street. Stealing food and water to live, and some money to get my dueling cards."

"If you're living on the street, why do you bother to get dueling cards?"

"I don't know, I've just always loved the game, and betting on my games help me get at least a little money. Bakura…"

"Hm, ya?"

"Do you mind if I come over to your house, I could come after dinner. You don't have to give me any food, but can I sleep in a real bed, with a sturdy roof, please?"

Bakura remembered his father, being thrown out of his won house in Egypt. His family didn't have enough money to support his whole family, and being the youngest, he couldn't work for any money. His father shut the door of their house, rejecting his youngest son. "Come over now, Ryou won't mind. His mother died when he was young and his father is away. He would like the company." 

"Are you sure? He won't mind at all?" Caro was surprised, when she usually asked anyone about spending the night, they turned her down like she was a piece of worthless trash. She was used to rejection, everyone did it to her, and no one wanted to house a 'dirty rotten thief.'

"Sure, why not? It'll be fun, come over."


	2. Memories

HI! This is my first fan fic and I forgot the disclaimer -_-;;

I don't own yugioh, but I wish I did ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter 2

"So this is what it's like to live in a house?" Caro wondered aloud.

"You've never lived in a house?! How young were you when your parents died?!" Ryou asked amazed. Bakura had reluctantly allowed Ryou control of his body on the way to their house.

"Young. I wasn't even born when my father died. My mother only lived until I was five. Then I was on my own." Caro sat down on Ryou's two-person sofa, indicating for him to sit down next to her. "You know, Ryou, you're really lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"You have a house to live in, always enough food to eat. Although it doesn't look like you eat much you're so thin. And you have a family."

"Food and a house, yes," Ryou laughed sadly. "But I wouldn't say a family. My mother's dead. My father is always away. I have no siblings, only my yami. And just me and my dark doesn't seem like a family."

"At least you have someone to protect you, I have no one."

"Of course you have someone, you have us. We'll always be there for you."

Caro laughed in spite of the dreary conversation. "It's hard to imagine you protecting anyone, Ryou. If anything, I'll end up protecting you."

Ryou gave Caro one of his very kawaii pouts. "My yami protected you in Egypt. Why can't I protect you now?" Ryou finally sat down next to Caro. "What was it like in Egypt anyway? My yami never told me. What happened to you and him?"

Caro know she still didn't remember everything, but started her story anyway. "In Ancient Egypt, I had it worse than I have it now. Both my parents died just as it is now, so I never knew my father back then either. My mother went to pray every day after I was born. I remember when I was four, I would always ask her why we would pray. She would always tell me she was praying for my father's soul and for me. I would always pray for my father and her. The last thing she told me before she died was…"

****

*Flashback*

"Mom, what's wrong, can I help?!" the small 5-year-old girl asked worried.

"It's okay, don't worry so," the women lying on the small bed told her daughter. They were in a small Egyptian hut, the bed in the far corner occupied by a 25-year-old mother. "If I leave you like your father, please, remember to serve the gods." She was always a very strong believer. 

"Mom, don't go! You can't go!" The child screamed with tears forming in her blue eyes.

The women just smiled, trying to be strong for her daughter. "It's my time, I must leave. Don't forget, never lose faith." She closed her eyes, and fell into eternal sleep. 

The girl just cried.

****

*End Flashback*

Ryou looked about ready to cry at the story. "It must have been so hard for you. How did you ever survive?"

"I met Nodjmet."

"Who?"

"Nodjmet, her family served the pharaoh for as long as anyone could remember. She heard me crying, and…"

****

*Flashback*

The small, dark haired girl tugged at her mothers sleeve yelling, "mother, mother! Who is that girl, why is she crying?!" The two females passing the hut watched the poor girl in side, crying by the bed in the corner. 

"I don't know, why don't you go ask her?"

The 4-year-old girl ran over and rested her hand on the others shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Finding that the only response she got was for the shoulder under her hand rocked with sobs, she tried again. "What's wrong?"

The other stopped crying abruptly and looked up, "my mother is dead. Now, I have no family."

"What about your daddy?"

"Dead," came the cold answer.

The mother standing outside came over and hugged the girl on the floor. "What is your name, dear?"

"My name is Nakhti," again the answer was cold.

"Come with us, little Nakhti, you can live with us," the women offered, her voice full of pity.

The other girl spoke, "yeah, do come with us Nakhti! My name is Nodjmet!"

****

*End Flashback*

"Did you go live with Nodjmet?" Ryou asked.

"No, of course not. Her family brought me to serve the pharaoh. He never feed me enough. So for that reason, I would sneak out at night and steal food. That's how I meet…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

did you like it? Please review me!!!!! I want at lease one review before I continue so please please review! ^.^ thank you!


End file.
